


Inspiring Confidence in You

by Catori



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Good teammates, profit can't sing, rogue - Freeform, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori
Summary: Inspired was never good with the whole confidence thing, but lucky for him his teammates are pretty great.





	Inspiring Confidence in You

**Author's Note:**

> So Rogue beat Fnatic and I'm hella happy, so here is a celebration fic. I haven't written in a while, but I wanna try to write more so this is a start. 
> 
> I know it's short, but it's just a small little thing I wanted to get out because Inspired(and Rogue) need more recognition and support.

As the butterflies in his stomach exploded into fireworks he was relieved to have them all surround him and muffle down the fire that was slowly spreading through every inch of his body. He wished he could get used to the blaring lights and the screaming of the crowd, but his body would just not allow it, but maybe his mind was more at blame. He was the youngest player in the LEC by far, and if that wasn't enough pressure Kacper always had a knack for putting unnecessary stress upon himself. He had a fear of letting his teammates down because they have been nothing but supportive towards him and he wanted to return the favor. 

Emil was the first to hug him after their win against Fnatic. He knew more than anyone about how his jungler could always use confirmation that he played well after a win. Despite it being obvious that Kacper carried the game, Emil still could see the doubt as he turned to his left. It radiated off of Kacper, but the midlaner knew that one day he would have as much confidence as he did skill. He was hellbent on making sure that Kacper knew just how good of a player he was. He could easily be one of the best junglers in LEC and have people admiring him. All Kacper needed was confidence in himself. Emil nearly chuckled at the thought of his little duo partner trash talking. He would be so proud when that day came, but in the meantime, he would be happy to give Kacper light hugs to help calm down his racing mind. 

Jun-hyung was much more vocal about how well Kacper did. Ever since he had started playing with the younger he couldn't help but smile at the little moments that happened ever so often where Kacper would show his personality. It was a slow process, especially since they didn't play too much in spring, but Jun-hyung appreciated every little detail he could get out of Kacper. The moments where the older would purposefully sing badly to get a giggle out of the younger were the parts of the day that Jun-hyung loved the most. Kacper, just for a moment, would let down all of his guards, and he could only hope that those moments would start occurring more often. 

Paweł was less direct with his support towards Kacper. He wasn't the most talkative himself, but whenever he could see his eyes glazed over, Paweł would always make sure to pat his back or squeeze his shoulder. Maybe one day he would be as direct as some of his other teammates, but Kacper always seemed to relax as he felt circles being drawn on his back. It was never a question of who it was. Paweł's slight smiles when he noticed Kacper looking at him always evolved into much bigger grins as he noticed the other smile back. Trying to get Kacper to smile in turn made his lips curve up more and more each day. 

Oskar knew what it was like for new players to be thrust into the spotlight, and was used to trying to be a good example for them, but Kacper was different. He didn't need to be humbled or need help playing like he did in scrims. He needed confidence that he played well, that he wasn't holding the team back. Working with Kacper was definitely a learning experience for Oskar, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else. The little blips of confidence his trainee showed as he invaded on stage and wasn't afraid to speak up in coms or draft made proudness surge through Oskar's veins. He was especially proud when he finally convinced Kacper to do an interview after the Fnatic game. It was a small step but Oskar couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he tried.

As Kacper finished his interview his heart seemed as though it would speed out of his body at any moment. Lucky for him his team was waiting for him, ready to calm his mind with hugs, circles on his back, and words of encouragement. 

"We should do team victory song for celebration," laughed Jun-hyung as he ruffled Kacper's hair.

"That would be less of a celebration and more like torture."

"Hey, I have beautiful voice! Listen-"

"NO!" the team screamed.

Kacper couldn't help but giggle at his teammates' antics. He really did luck out by having them. Now it was time to make playoffs and show them just how much he appreciated all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short, but I kinda like it so, yeah. I like how I have so many ideas I want to write and then I see an Inspired interview and I'm like that boi is precious and I need to write about him. Hope y'all liked it, comment what you think.


End file.
